


feel

by badbadnotgood



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbadnotgood/pseuds/badbadnotgood
Summary: “You’re going to get rid of this headache by massaging my head,” Phil says.Dan grabs one of their decorative cushions and sits it on his lap. “Yep. Now bring that noggin over here, Philip.”





	feel

There’s definitely something wrong, Dan decides, walking into the living room to find Phil slouched miserably into Dan’s side of the sofa with his laptop lid closed.

“You have a headache, don’t you,” he says, grabbing the throw draped over the single couch on his way over and covering Phil with it.

“Sorry, you just sound like an earwig,” Phil mumbles into the cushions.

“I read that head massages are quite good at relieving tension,” Dan suggests. He slips into the space beside Phil and rubs his thumb across Phil’s forehead.

“You’re going to get rid of this headache by massaging my head,” Phil says.

Dan grabs one of their decorative cushions and sits it on his lap. “Yep. Now bring that noggin over here, Philip.”

Phil flops himself onto the cushion and Dan sets to work on this very impromptu, very inexperienced head massage.

Phil exhales slowly and deeply, and Dan knows the pain is irritating him more than anything else. Phil is so out of sorts when these headaches come on and it’s hard to ignore. Or, at least for Dan it is since him and Phil live in each other’s pockets and they both pick up on the slightest change in the other’s demeanour whether they like it or not.

Phil’s breathing changes when he’s not a hundred percent and he’s noticeably unsettled and quiet, just not the quiet that makes Dan feel grounded.

“You’ve taken your meds, yeah? Same time as always?”

“Yeah,” Phil says. “Just a bad day for it. It usually passes within an hour. Think I still need time to adjust to the meds.”

“Yeah,” Dan’s running his fingers over the back of Phil’s head, pressing gently every now and again. “Bet it’s that massive coffee you had this morning.”

“It was decaf!" Phil protests. "Be nice to me."

Dan smiles and continues his efforts. “Placebo effect.”

He has no idea what he’s doing, or if what he’s doing is even working since Phil is offering no feedback whatsoever. He does shuffle into the couch and rearrange his legs, though; little things that let Dan know he’s getting comfortable, and that Dan’s efforts aren’t entirely useless.

“You should do this more often,” Phil says after a few silent minutes. “Like, the head massages. Even when I don’t have headaches.”

“I will not allow my services to be exploited, Phil.”

Phil grabs Dan’s left hand, kisses the palm and moves it back into his hair. “But your hands are perpetually warm. And clammy. It’d be such a waste to not have them caressing my skull round the clock.”

“The cheek,” Dan tuts.

“I have premium access to these hands and I’m taking advantage. Massage away.”

This most likely isn’t working, but Dan keeps at it because it must be a distraction from the nagging pain, since Phil’s rambling to Dan about nothing. Dan could listen to it all day. He might do just that. Phil’s enjoying the physical attention and they don’t have anything that needs doing.

“You know when you’re not feeling well, but it takes a toll on you emotionally, too, and all you want is your mum?” Phil asks. “My mum always made me feel safe and calm, like no illness could really scare me because she was there.”

“You want me to ring her for you,” Dan says.

“No. I don’t feel like I need her in that way much anymore. To an extent, at least. You make me feel safe even when I’m going through the worst. Being ill without my mum around to coddle me doesn’t feel so forlorn anymore, because you’re here for me and I love you.”

“I love you too,” Dan whispers. “Anxiety doesn’t make me feel physically sick anymore. Hasn’t for years.”

Dan doesn’t know how long they stay there, doesn’t feel the need to check his phone for the time or anything else.

He swears Phil falls asleep at one point because of how even his breathing is.


End file.
